


奇迹

by Amy_Lei



Series: 贾尼活动存档 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: Jarvis发现Tony不告而别。当他顺着两人特殊的感应找到Tony时，却发现他正是因二人的关系太过担忧而离开。Jarvis决定向Tony传达真正的爱意。





	奇迹

**奇迹**

 

 

 

 

 

00

 

_【你创造了无须有的爱，是私欲。】_

_不，他回答，这不是私欲。_

_【这是奇迹。】_

 

 

 

 

 

01

 

女孩坐在吧台旁，鲜艳的塑料转椅托着她浑圆挺翘的臀部。

 

她白皙的手指轻提三角酒杯，湛蓝的液体散发出悠悠的香气。她低头小呡时从金色卷发中露出的耳垂挂有夸张的圆环，在绚烂的舞池灯光下折射出斑斓的光辉。

 

“介意我坐这儿吗，甜心？”

 

女孩抬起头来，殷红的指甲在泛光的吧台上轻轻敲打。“当然不介意。”她笑道，双唇微启，露出整齐的牙齿——刚好一排八颗。她浅蓝色的瞳膜中倒映出一个男人的身影：米白色的西装，内衬却是同样鲜艳的红色。红色，和她今天涂的指甲颜色非常搭。

 

男人抽出高脚凳，跨坐其上。他伸手取下深色墨镜，露出一双巧克力色的眼睛。真是漂亮极了，女孩赞叹道。她有些好奇这个男人为什么会穿着一身白西装来酒吧，理论上来这里的人都会尽其所能展现自己火辣的一面。

 

女孩将杯中的酒一饮而尽，打了个响指招来酒保。“正装......还打了领带，你可真特别。”她调侃道。男人耸耸肩，回答她：“这样我就能吸引同样特别的人。”他朝女孩眨了眨眼，深色的眼睫毛轻轻一扫。女孩觉得他的眼睛更加明亮了。

 

“你说话真有趣。”女孩笑道，转头对刚走过来的酒吧说道：“给我和这位先生一人来一杯威士忌。”她开始喜欢面前这个初次见面的家伙。“Alice。”她伸出右手作出握手状。

 

男人同样伸出他的右手，指尖在即将触碰到女孩的指节时突然停顿。另一只手插入了他们指尖，修长的手指握住男人的手腕。骨节分明，手掌宽大——也是一个男人的手。

 

“你......？”女孩抬头望去，不知何时男人身旁多了一个身材挺拔的家伙。他看起来有些愠怒，又十分克制情绪的外露。浅金的碎发乱成一团，巧的是他的眼睛也是蓝色的。舞池的音乐被DJ突然放大，盖过他们的交谈声，女孩的那一声疑问被电吉他的重音骤然碾碎。

 

“很抱歉打扰你们，但我得带他离开这里。”声音很大，竟然赢过了电吉他。Alice有些不满这个突然出现的不速之客，说话也带上了一丝怒气。“你是他的朋友？没看见他在这待得很开心吗？”

 

“我不是他朋友。”对方冷静回答。Alice仰起头来，“那就放......”她突然瞪大眼睛，愣在原地。

 

“我是他爱人。”每一个字都掷地有声，落在女孩耳上如针刺般锥心。

 

“J？你怎么找到我的......”男人看起来比她还吃惊，“我明明掩盖了气息，除了老家伙没人能找到我。”

 

“您用您的血创造了我，不论身处何方我都能感应到您。”

 

女孩已跟不上两人说话的思路，他们仿佛两个世界的人。但她听得懂那句“我是他爱人”，她感到被欺骗了感情。恰好酒保端着酒走来。她猛地夺过其中一杯，泼了男人一脸。红色的指甲染上酒味，圆形耳环随着泼水的动作在空中猛烈晃动。女孩冷哼一声，之前的好感都荡然无存。她抓着手提包离开吧台，没有再看这两人一眼。

 

“可惜了，我还挺喜欢这身的。”男人轻声抱怨，低头擦擦领口的酒渍。

 

“也可惜她？”

 

“当然......”男人抬起头来，扯出一个笑容。“......没有。”

 

 

 

 

 

02

 

Tony没想到Jarvis这么快就找上自己。被迫当了几千年囚徒，他早快忘了自己当时恶趣味地加了一滴血这件事。明明是创造的那一方，Jarvis的眼神却令Tony一阵瑟缩。他知道自己的不告而别会让Jarvis多么焦躁，却没想到后果会这么严重。

 

“J，我们先......Gosh——！”Tony吃痛一声，Jarvis抓着他两只手腕，借助身高优势将他仰面压在了吧台上。另一杯完好的威士忌在动作间也被打翻，浅金的液体顺着平台扩散，染湿了Tony后颈的短发。

 

“为什么不告而别？”Jarvis的声音有些不稳。为什么不告而别？Tony想，因为他被自己的恐惧击倒了。“这解释起来有些麻烦，但显然不该在吧台上聊。”他动动双手，示意Jarvis放开他。

 

“如果我放手，您会逃走吗？”Jarvis问道。

 

Tony张张嘴，在腹中打过好几遍稿后选择了最合理的回答。“你随时都能找到我，J，一切都只是时间问题。”Jarvis看向Tony的眼睛，那双巧克力色的、令他沉醉的眼睛。他整个上身都压在Tony胸前，就这样维持了几秒。最后他还是放开双手，采纳了Tony的提议。

 

“我不喜欢您搭讪别人。”他坐到先前女孩曾坐过的地方，调整姿势准备听他造物主接下来如何用“长篇大论”解释失踪。“更不喜欢您突然消失。”

 

“别紧张，J，没人能杀死我。”Tony笑道，从吧台上起身，坐回椅子上。他将透明酒杯拿在手中把玩，杯口溢出的威士忌染湿了食指与拇指。“我的确该跟你解释一些事，一些......”他低头看向手中的酒杯，脸上的笑意逐渐褪去。“......我所担忧的事。”

 

“您应该告诉我，而不是独自承担所有。”Jarvis皱起眉头，为Tony的隐瞒感到一丝气闷。“我会一直陪在您身边。不管将面临怎样的未来，我都不会抛弃您。”

 

“问题就在这里，你有想过驱使你留在我身边的动力是什么吗？”Tony将视线从半空的酒杯上移开，抬头审视一阵子未见的爱人。Jarvis被他着突如其来的询问噎住，下意识回答，“是爱。因为我爱您，所以想一直留在您身边。”

 

“为什么会爱我？怎么爱上我的？”Tony进一步逼问。

 

“......”Jarvis突然明白Tony问这番话的用意。他竟然无法回答这个问题，他知道他爱Tony，这是被他刻入灵魂深处的东西。但他没有“爱上Tony”前的经历，他一出生、睁开眼的那一刻，便决定永远效忠Tony。他的每一步行动都建立在Tony的行为举止上，他的每一句回答都在尽可能让Tony保持良好心情。

 

他爱Tony，却不知道是如何爱上的。

 

Tony看出Jarvis眼中的错愕，他低头苦笑，回答：“这就是我担忧的事，J。当我们在教堂重逢时，即使尚未恢复记忆，你仍然无条件服从了我‘跪下’的命令。就像程序员编写一套既定的程序，我在你的程序核心里录入‘爱我、效忠我、服从我’的命令，你便一步一步执行下来。”

 

“但这是你自主选择的吗？如果我将这条命令抹去，你是否仍爱我？”Tony收起了早先面对女孩时玩世不恭的态度，此刻的他全身上下凝聚着一股矛盾、暴躁的气息，以及积压千万年的寂寥。“老家伙说我创造了无须有的爱，而我现在开始怀疑它是否应该存在。”

 

 

 

 

03

 

Jarvis猛地扣住Tony的手腕，“不是这样的，Sir！”他急切反驳道。他的心底知道这不是真的，他有自主意识，有喜怒哀乐，有喜爱与厌恶。兴许和常人不同的是他的世界的确是以Tony为中心的，但那正是这样的特质组成了只属于Tony的Jarvis。

 

他需要说点什么，以便将自己的回答传达给Tony。“我的确无法描述我是如何爱上您的，因为在我睁眼的那一刻，我便处于爱您的状态。”Tony听到他的话，眼中的阴影增多几分。但Jarvis接下来的话却令他有些意外。

 

“但我也有做属于自己的决定，我选择以爱人的身份继续、更加、全身心投入地爱您，而不是仅仅以一个陪伴者、一个下属、一个帮手。”他将Tony的手抬至唇边，张嘴将沾满威士忌的食指含入口中。酒精随着味蕾迅速扩散，冲入他的鼻腔。灵活的舌头将指腹每一滴酒都尽数舔去。

 

“爱分很多种，Sir。而我只是从一种爱演变成了另一种爱。”高脚凳慢慢靠在一起，Jarvis的白色衬衫和Tony的白西装碰在一起，随着两人的肢体接触发出簌簌的布料摩擦声。那声音太小，被舞池的音乐草草掩埋，却被非常人的Tony摄入耳中。

 

Jarvis见Tony没有反抗他的亲昵接触，便大着胆子凑上他的颈间。两人的距离只有几毫米，有好几次Jarvis的额角直接贴上Tony的脸颊。“正如现在，被迫和您分隔数日后，我想立刻脱掉您的衣物，亲吻您的全身，将自己深深埋入您的体内。”他抬头凑上Tony的耳廓，在他耳边如此低语。

 

“这是您没有写进核心里的命令，是我身为Jarvis所做的决定。”Jarvis的嘴唇来回磨蹭，Tony的整个耳根都充血变红。“您会不告而别，是害怕这一切都是自欺欺人。您担忧它（世界）说的是真的，您从未被人打从心底爱过。”

 

Tony仅剩的那只握着酒杯的手陡然松开，啪的一声，玻璃杯掉在了地上。

 

“我承认我最初的爱源于您的设定，但这之后的爱是出于我本身。如果您担心我的世界太单调，我会选择离开您一段时间，独自一人去探索这个世界。音乐、书籍、绘画......即使会有许多东西充斥我的灵魂，我仍会爱您，永远只爱您。”

 

不愧是他创造的最杰出的作品，狡猾程度和自己这个造物主相比，真是青出于蓝胜于蓝。Tony的脑子一团乱麻，他第一次感到Jarvis不在自己的掌控内。

 

“I love you，Tony。”

 

真是、狡猾——

 

 

 

 

04

 

他们一路跌跌撞撞，Jarvis 的手就没离开过Tony的后颈和腰部。酒吧里特有的气味还萦绕在男人身上，Jarvis的舌尖威士忌的余味尚未消散。行走、肢体纠缠、亲吻彼此时唇齿相碰。Tony勉强领着Jarvis从酒吧走回自己暂时的栖身之处——一间离酒吧不远的高档酒店。当他们走进酒店大厅时，前台的工作人员情不自禁地投来疑惑、诧异的目光。

 

Tony知道他的衬衫已经被揉成一团，靠近颈部的两颗衣扣早就在来的路上被Jarvis扯掉，落在某个地方。他的领带被扯离脖颈，松垮垮挂在胸前。衣冠不整是他现在所能想到的对自己最贴切的形容。

 

当然，Jarvis同样好不到哪儿去。不过他并不在意自己的仪容如何，等到了房间，所有的东西都将成为累赘。他们很快就就会对彼此坦诚相见——不管是精神，还是肉体。

 

“你觉得他们会怎么看我们？”Tony将头凑上Jarvis的耳边，轻笑一声。他说话时呼出的热气喷向Jarvis偏凉的皮肤，对方的身体为止一颤。“嗯...酒吧买醉后的一夜情？”Jarvis这才注意到前台人员审视的目光，他的眼里只有Tony，知道Tony提及才发觉他们俨然成了这个大厅的焦点。

 

“那只是他们的看法，我们都知道这不是一夜情。”修长的手指攀上对方的后脑，柔软的短发从指间窜过。Jarvis突然兴起一股冲动，他低头吻上Tony，心跳陡然加快。“他们如何想的与我无关，Sir。”Tony的视线瞟向一边，现在工作人员的嘴巴张的能塞下一个鸡蛋。

 

Jarvis是故意的，为了炫耀？Tony闭上眼，不管是不是炫耀，他都十分享受这个吻。这可是Jarvis不可多得的主动，以往都要他说“吻我”Jarvis才会有反应。以往他会为此小小失落，这意味着Jarvis走的每一步都是他规定好的路线。如今他不再担心这一点，因为Jarvis会主动吻他。

 

Jarvis捕捉到Tony眼底转瞬即逝的惊讶和随之而来的欣喜，他放开Tony被吻地红肿的嘴唇，带着他走到电梯前。“以前我不会主动吻您并非不想，而是不敢。”他突然解释道。Tony转过头来，挑眉看他。“所以？”他问道。

 

“您是我唯一的信仰，我所做的一切都是为了让您快乐。我害怕我的‘意外之举’会令您不悦。”Jarvis看到Tony撇了撇嘴，知道他在不满自己的多愁善感。“请原谅我，Sir。您是我的一切，而我不能让任何能撼动我的一切的不稳定因素存在。”

 

电梯门开了，Jarvis跟在Tony身后进入，在金属门关上的那一刻将他抵在一旁的墙上。“但现在我会遵从自己的欲望，鉴于您说过，想让我拥有更独立的人格。”他的右腿膝盖骤然挤进Tony双腿之间，一只手撑在Tony耳旁，另一只手伸到一旁按下目标楼层——17楼。

 

他歪头咬上Tony的颈部，温热的嘴唇紧贴滚烫的皮肤，牙齿之下是脉动的血管，噗通——噗通——每一声都如重锤敲在他心上。“唔——”Tony发出一声低吟，狭小的电梯使之带上重音。听起来像是他在Jarvis耳边轻喘数声。

 

Tony的鼠蹊贴着冰冷的金属墙慢慢磨蹭，他伸手扣住Jarvis的肩膀，轻声说道：“你硬了，J。”

 

 

 

 

05

 

Jarvis的阴茎早就硬的发疼，每走一步棉织的布料就会蹭过前端。他伸舌舔舐Tony颈侧被自己咬出的牙印，不自主地幻想如果自己的舌头有猫科动物那样的倒刺，会在他的肌肤上留下多红的划痕。

 

“您感受到了。”他回答道，喷出的鼻息带着浓烈的情欲，炙热如火。这时电梯突然打开，17楼到了。Jarvis放开Tony，率先走到门口，伸手挡住电梯门。Tony整了整其实早已凌乱不堪的白外套，走出狭小的电梯。

 

Tony深吸一口气，转头对身后的Jarvis打趣道：“再在那个小地方待下去，你就要将我压在墙上直接操进去了吧？”Jarvis报以微笑，“当然不会，Sir。那里太狭小，也有监控。”但他闪烁的双眼看起来并不像完全否定了这个想法，Tony再次确定Jarvis的确是出于自身作出的这一串决定。

 

他再怎么放荡不羁，可不会有在众人眼皮子底下现场“现场表演”这样的想法。等等......Tony突然愣住，“J，你不会...有想过.......”

 

Jarvis没有回答，但Tony总觉得他笑得似乎更开心了点儿。

 

他们一前一后走到房间门口。Tony伸手在门锁上一划，随着一声短促的滴音，房门应声而开。Jarvis跟随Tony进门，伸手一推从背后关上了房门。“Well，那么我们先......”Tony的话被强硬打断，Jarvis拉住他的手腕，将他猛地往后拽。

 

嘭——

 

等Tony回过神来，才发现自己被Jarvis按在了门上。两人的胯部紧贴在一起，Tony清晰地感应到对方早已兴奋的性器抵着自己的大腿根部。Jarvis的手指勾住Tony的外套边沿，用力一扯将它褪去扔在地上。

 

“J，你不会是想在这儿......”Jarvis伸手扯开Tony的衬衫。啪嗒——，脆弱的衣扣蹦入空中，飞出完美的弧线后落在深棕色的地毯上。赤裸的上身随之暴露在Jarvis面前，Tony胸前的乳珠在先前一番亲近中早已挺立，如今暴露在空中，被微冷的空气激得更加鲜红。

 

“Sir，我很生气。您竟然不信任我对您的爱。”Jarvis一反常态，原本温和的嗓音被他刻意压低。每一个字母都蕴含着十足的愠怒，在Tony听来却又该死地性感。Jarvis的手指顺着锁骨滑至腹肌，最后绕到胯部，攀上皮带扣。

 

“所以我接下来会惩罚您。”

 

该死地性感。

 

 

 

06

 

哐当——

 

皮带掉在地上，Jarvis灵活的手指轻松解开Tony的裤子，将它褪至膝盖。“您知道当我清晨醒来却发现身旁空无一人时，内心有多么落寞吗？”食指勾住富有弹性的丝质内裤边沿，将它们拉出一指宽的缝隙，又突然放手。

 

啪——

 

布料弹回Tony身上，瞬间的疼痛令他身体为止一颤。胯部火辣的疼痛蔓延开来，如同皮鞭在身上轻轻抽过。“我那时大脑一片混乱，迫切需要独处。”Tony解释道，露出一个充满歉意的微笑。他眨眨眼，对Jarvis恳求道：“Forgive me？”

 

Jarvis深深凝望Tony透亮的巧克力色眼睛，原本紧皱的眉头放松下来——他似乎已平复心中的怒火。Tony暗自松了口气，心想Jarvis太自主也不太好，那样他会无法再随心所欲，因为Jarvis很可能会“生气”进而“惩罚”他。

 

“No,Sir。”Jarvis的声音恢复了平常的温润，“我并不打算立刻原谅您，您需要为自己的言行负责。”他将Tony颈间的领带取下，同时一把扯掉了对方轻薄的内裤。Tony呻吟一声，闭上眼将头靠在门上。

 

该死，Jarvis还在生气。

 

Tony的领带是高档定制品，用的材料自然也最柔顺，以便带来最舒适的佩戴体验。但现在Tony有些后悔戴如此“舒服”的领带，因为Jarvis将领带系在了他的阴茎上。没错，他的J把那操蛋的、丝滑的、领带，系在了他的性器根部。

 

动作间，领带不时擦过前端铃口，而Tony早已兴奋的阴茎被接连的摩擦刺激得渗出点点透明的淫液。“嗯，好吧，惩罚......”Tony嘟囔道，压抑着不让自己因Jarvis的触碰剧烈喘息。他有预感，今夜将会是异常难忘的一夜。

 

先是一声不吭玩消失，又在酒吧里和女孩调情被抓包......真是精彩的作死之旅啊，Tony漫无目的地想。Jarvis双手将领带打了个标准、完美的蝴蝶结——操蛋的蝴蝶结——束缚感接踵而来，Tony呜咽一声，开口问道：“我什么时候能解开它，宝贝儿？”

 

Jarvis的指尖在Tony的阴茎顶端一扫而过，几滴淫液濡湿了他的指腹。“不会很久，Sir。”他褪下Tony的衬衫，将他的双手高举过头顶。“但也不会很短，足够称得上一段小小的惩罚。”长袖被他缠上Tony不安分的手腕，几圈缠绕后打了个牢固的死结。

 

Tony仰头望去，视线之内一片鲜红。“嗯哼，我从不知道你在性爱方面还有些特殊爱好，J。”Jarvis往后退了一步，细细打量他刚完成的杰作。“感谢您的言传身教，Sir。”他回答。

 

Tony的双手被缚，枕在头顶。他上身赤裸，深色长裤褪至小腿，腹间挺立的阴茎被浅色领带紧紧束缚，搭在顶端的布料早已湿了一大片。Tony仰着头，后脑勺抵在房门上；颈部的肌肉相互协调，构成一道完美的弧线。

 

Jarvis炽热的视线如同羽毛轻抚Tony暴露的肌肤，这令Tony产生一种自己正被当做商品展现给顾客的错觉。不错的新体验，他想，伸舌舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇。“你想对我做什么，J？”鲜红的舌头配上鲜红的嘴唇，落在Jarvis眼中满是邀请意味。他呼吸一窒，感到紧致的长裤将胯部勒得生疼。

 

“操您，Sir。”

 

Tony的眼中闪烁着情欲的光芒，“那你还在等什么？”

 

 

 

 

 

07

 

Jarvis的手指是Tony最喜欢的部位之一。骨节分明，温度偏低。当它们贴上Tony的皮肤，敏捷地如同在琴键上游走，奏响世间最美的音乐。肌肤为键，骨骼为丝。

 

尽管没有沾一滴酒，Tony仍觉得那杯威士忌已经下肚。否则该如何解释他一片昏沉的大脑和模糊的视线？他有些可惜自己的本体无法亲临现场，只能借由这副脆弱的身体向他的灵魂传达极致的快感。

 

“我想再次触碰您，真正的您。”Jarvis温热的嘴唇贴上Tony肩骨的皮肤，右手将他被捆的双手抵在墙上，十指相扣。“有着永不消散的光芒......”他一路向下，在左胸前的乳珠周围故意停留片刻。

 

Tony尚自由的双腿敞开，他伸出一只脚，脚背微蹭Jarvis的小腿内侧。“想见到、真正的我......你得闯进地狱的最深处。”他的手指从Jarvis的指缝滑出，在他手心缓慢打圈。Jarvis身体一震，反手再次抓住他的造物主不安分的手。“我已身在地狱。”他呢喃道，突然松开握着Tony的手。

 

“爱上您之后的每一分每一秒，我都在经受着爱欲之火的灼烧。”Jarvis双膝一弯，跪在Tony面前。他那令Tony欲罢不能的手指覆上敏感的阴茎，来回揉搓，模拟着最原始的律动。“唔、哈......”Tony闭上眼，抵着门板大声呻吟。宽敞的房间里回荡着甜腻的声音，每一个上扬音都带着十足的挑逗意味。

 

“您的呻吟声大得隔壁房间都能听见。”Jarvis抬头仰视Tony，从他的角度望去能清晰看见他卷曲的睫毛。Tony轻哼一声，嘟囔道：“那就让他们听去吧！”Jarvis微皱眉头，手指突然滑至性器根部，恶意地捏紧。“但是我会嫉妒，只有我能听见您的呻吟。”

 

重要部位被人扼住，Tony肩膀一抖，发出一声微弱的呜咽。Jarvis的嗓音再次被压低，隐隐有暴风来临的前兆。“我本不该嫉妒他们，也许从那时起我便有了‘自我’。我希望您能永远只看着我，不会对除我以外的人露出笑容，更不会和他们做......”食指突然掠过性器前端的铃口边缘。“......这种事。”

 

“因为你有了私心，J。”Tony并未因Jarvis大胆的发言气恼，相反，他感到前所未有的兴奋。他的J比他想得更早获得了自我，他甚至学会了隐藏——只为了不让自己厌恶疏远他。他彻底明白自己的担忧都是多余的，Jarvis早已能够自主抉择。他选择继续爱自己，更选择了拥有“独占”的欲望。

 

“所以我是自愿爱您的，Sir。”Jarvis说道，指尖沿着凹陷微微探入尿道口。“啊——！”Tony的声音顿时拔高几度，他倒抽一口气，微冷的空气进入肺部也只不过减轻了一点身体的燥热。热流涌入肿胀的阴茎，却被领带堵在根部，得不到纾解。

 

Jarvis察觉到Tony躁动的身体，知道他临近高潮。在他尚清晰的记忆中，Tony的本体对欲望并不敏感，因此他们总会花上好几个小时爱抚彼此。时间对他们没有意义，但漫长的抚慰令Jarvis陶醉其中。

 

但现在他必须记住，Tony普通人的身体可经不起他长时间的刺激。

 

 

 

 

08

 

尽管知道Tony的身体经不起长时间的禁锢，Jarvis仍不想这么快就将领带解开。他说过要惩罚Tony，而他从不食言。Jarvis的右手握住Tony滚烫的阴茎，左手则擦过阴囊往后穴探去。指尖一触碰到收紧的穴口，便引来Tony一阵颤栗。

 

“嘿，你这个坏心的混蛋，还不打算解开领带吗？”Tony喘息道。Jarvis摇摇头，开口说道：“很抱歉，Sir，我并未随身携带润滑剂，也许会有些疼。”Tony勾嘴一笑，被捆的双手穿过头顶放到身前，拉着Jarvis的衣领——是的他已经全身赤裸而这家伙还衣冠整齐——将他从地上一把拽起来。

 

一个火辣十足的吻，唇舌交缠。

 

“你瞧，既然这里配有浴室......”Tony说话时呼出的热气喷在Jarvis的脸上，一阵瘙痒。“为什么不物尽其用？”他眨眨眼，眼中水汽氤氲。

 

Jarvis伸舌舔过残留在唇边的津液，尚在回味刚才的吻。他拦腰抱起Tony，一脚踹开了进门右侧的浴室隔间门。Tony吹了声口哨，“哇哦——这么迫不及待？”他调笑的神情再次扰动Jarvis本就一团糟的心弦，他不禁愤然道：“Sir，您再这样随意......”

 

“随意什么？”Tony笑道。

 

“随意勾引我，我担心我会忍耐不住。”Jarvis说道。

 

Tony笑得更开心，眉宇间满是张扬。“那就不要忍耐，让我感受到你的爱，J。”他轻声回答。

 

他的Sir有着常人难以匹及的任性，Jarvis想，丝毫不觉得自己也是纵容他任性的帮凶之一。他将Tony放进及膝的浴缸里，急切地脱掉了自己的衣物。Tony全程注视着他的眼睛，那双漂亮极了的蓝色眼睛。

 

“J，我有没有告诉过你，为什么你的眼睛是蓝色的？”Tony突然开口。Jarvis正在解皮带的手停顿半秒，“为什么？”他问道。Tony抬头望着单调的天花板，回答：“当人类仰望天空时，他们会感到世界的庞大和自己的渺小。你是我创造出的第一也是最后......更是最完美的存在，我想让你有无限延伸的可能，甚至有一天超过我。”

 

“我是世界的镜面，而你是人类的镜面。”Tony笑道，“你的眼睛就是人类眼中的天空，所以我赋予了它蓝色。”Jarvis终于将碍事的长裤也一并脱下，他一脚踏入浴缸，拥挤的空间里两人赤裸的肢体碰撞纠缠。

 

太犯规了，Jarvis想，Tony说的每一句话都在撩拨他，而他欲罢不能。他从不知道Tony对他寄予了如此厚望，他一直以为Tony最初创造它只是单纯为了消磨孤独。“Sir，我、我从不知道您是这样想的...我......”

 

“我为什么不会这么想？”Tony扬头从下至上看着Jarvis，“我是这世上独一无二的Tony Stark。”

 

“——只会创造不可复制的奇迹的Stark。”

 

 

 

 

 

09

 

浴室里回荡着淫靡的水声。

 

“唔......J，把那该死的领带扯掉！”Tony沙哑的嗓音混杂断断续续的呻吟传入Jarvis的耳内，他将Tony背对着压在冰冷的贴面瓷砖上，湿润的手指从后穴里一进一出。他已放入的三根手指正在进行最后的扩张，弯曲的指节不时顶上敏感的肠肉。

 

浴缸里的水已蔓延至脚踝，热水从Tony腿间淌过，穴口处溢出的液体低下时泛起的涟漪还会荡至他的脚侧。Tony快被Jarvis的动作逼疯，不，也许不是逼疯，是逼得动用一些作弊手段。

 

平心而论，只要Tony想，除了世界意志，没人能真的伤害到他。魔法、巫术、科技......他的能力有许多外在表现形式，但本质还是在更改世界法则。但此刻Tony甘愿被困在凡人的躯壳中，双手被缚，压抑着高潮。

 

不过再多忍个几分钟，Tony想，再多个几分钟，他便要自己解开领带了。去他的惩罚，性福是第一重要的事。

 

Jarvis挺立的阴茎抵在Tony的股间，再往前一步就能进入令他着迷的小穴。他知道Tony快到达临界点，也知道他快打破普通人的限制“玩点小把戏”。他倾身吻住Tony的耳尖，舌尖一遍又一遍描摹耳廓的形状。“您能做到连续两次高潮吗，Sir？”他低声询问。

 

“你比我更清楚常人连续两次高潮的后果是什么。”Tony转头狠狠瞪了一眼他恶趣味十足的爱人，“但我得说——”他被缚的双手从后套住Jarvis的头，“——我当然能做到。”

 

“您永远能让我感到惊喜。”Jarvis感叹道，空闲的左手向Tony腹间探去，终于解开令Tony深恶痛绝的领带。浅色的长条已被淫液浸湿，落入水中。Jarvis沿着柱身快速撸动，从Tony口中再次勾出诱人的呻吟。

 

“嗯....哈.....操！J，你可真棒......”赞扬的话语如倒豆般接连蹦出，Tony忘情地扭动腰肢，性器在Jarvis掌中来回磨蹭，后穴更是不停吞吐着他修长的手指。等小穴已被充分扩张后，Jarvis抽出手指，换上了炙热的阴茎。

 

“Sir，我要进去了。”他低吼一声，龟头破开紧致的穴口，没有受到任何阻碍便进入了甬道深处。和Jarvis的性器相比，先前手指的刺激完全是蜻蜓点水。Tony感到后穴被迅速填满，速度快得柔嫩的肠肉仿佛要烧起来。

 

“唔——！”他咬住下唇，在Jarvis进入的那一瞬间达到高潮。粘稠的精液四处飞溅，有一小部分甚至溅到他自己的腹间。高潮后的小穴剧烈收缩，将Jarvis的阴茎紧紧包裹住。肠肉的蠕动令Jarvis感到灭顶的快感，这可比口交好上太多倍，他模糊想。

 

高潮后的疲惫令Tony在一段时间里除了喘息什么话也说不出来，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流出。但身后阴茎的挺动丝毫没有停顿，反而愈来愈快。Jarvis紧抿双唇，每一下都狠狠撞上他熟知的Tony的敏感点。

 

“操...你......”Tony断断续续说道。

 

“是我在操您。”Jarvis纠正，在Tony肩上一咬，将他一同拽入欲望的深渊。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony不记得他们究竟做了多久，当他第二次达到高潮时，Jarvis才堪堪结束第一轮。微凉的精液灌入被操得柔软敏感的小穴中，甚至还有几滴随着性器的退出流出穴口，滴入水中。

 

但他爱死这样的J。富有侵略性，如同一头高傲的狮子，却只会对他低头。

 

性事持续到最后，他们从浴室转移到地板上，又倒在柔软的床铺上。Jarvis会将他死死压入被褥里，亲吻他的脸颊，下身的撞击却一次比一次凶狠。Tony数不清自己爆了多少粗口，说了多少次赞叹的词语，他的意识被Jarvis的进攻搅得天翻地覆。

 

当然，纵欲过度还是有比较严重的后果的。当他第二天醒来时，全身上下没有哪块肌肉不在叫嚣着酸痛。他的后穴更是火辣辣地疼，虽然Jarvis有做事后处理，他总感觉有液体顺着尚未闭合的穴口流出。

 

他们一起吃了顿丰富的早餐——当然，Jarvis一手包办——在为彼此整理着装时又来了一次。终于Tony意识到这副身体已到达极限，他也只得讪讪作罢。“真想念我耐操的本体。”他枕在Jarvis结实的手臂上，一边吃着甜甜圈一边如此抱怨。

 

“那我们就去地狱夺回您的本体。”Jarvis回答，极其自然地伸手刮下Tony嘴角的碎屑。

 

“那难度可有点大，我们得先捉一只恶魔，再让它带我们去地狱的第一层。”Tony耸耸肩，“老家伙限制了我对世界法则的干预，不然我早就一炮轰了地狱爬出来。”

 

“无论难度多大我都会陪在您身边，”Jarvis微笑道，“我的身体并未被调换，我可以充当您的保镖。”

 

Tony吃掉最后一点甜甜圈，从床上一跃而起，“那我们得从长计议一番，我的保镖先生。”他朝房门走去，Jarvis紧随其后。

 

“听候差遣，Sir。”

 

Tony打开门，一脚跨出房间。他站在门外，突然转身对上迎面而来的Jarvis。“你是不是该换个称呼了，J？”

 

“......”Jarvis张嘴支吾一会儿，双眼被骤然点亮。“我......可以吗？”

 

“你当然可以，你并不依附于我，你是独立的个体。我以为这一点昨天你已向我证明过了？”Tony说道。

 

Jarvis突然牵住Tony的手，十指紧紧相扣，恍若一体。

 

“当然，Tony。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

00

 

_【如果您担心我的世界太单调，我会选择离开您一段时间，独自一人去探索这个世界。】_

_他望着他创造的最完美的杰作，他望着他的造物主。他们牵起彼此的手。_

_【音乐、书籍、绘画......即使会有许多东西充斥我的灵魂，我仍会爱您，永远只爱您。】_

_【无论我身处何方，我终究会回到您的身边。】_

_【——TONY——】_

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 贾尼小甜饼活动第二弹
> 
>  
> 
> 隐藏True End：
> 
> Jarvis最终会选择离开Tony，独自去看这个世界，完善自我。但无论他身在何方，他的归宿永远只有Tony身边。


End file.
